This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Electrical connectors are often used for connecting various electrical components of electrical equipment or systems. By way of example, both lawn sprinkler systems and landscape lighting systems include a plurality of electrical components that are typically connected using electrical connectors.